The purpose of this contract is to establish a clinical site to be operated. under the National Epidermolysis Bullosa Registry which is aimed at searching for the basic defect, improving methods of diagnosis, and developing effective methods in treatment and prevention of the disease. The clinical site will be responsible for direct contact with E.B. patients and for their enrollment in the Registry. This will include standardized history, physical examination, general laboratory examination, and those specialized studies required for E.B. diagnosis. Determination of the studies required for the diagnosis of E.B. and its subgroups is the responsibility of the Contractor.